<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>逃亡 by mufazhongshengshan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25670938">逃亡</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mufazhongshengshan/pseuds/mufazhongshengshan'>mufazhongshengshan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Sentai Series, 魔進戦隊キラメイジャー | Mashin Sentai Kiramager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:28:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>897</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25670938</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mufazhongshengshan/pseuds/mufazhongshengshan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>灵感源自《直美与加奈子》</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hayami Sena/Ooharu Sayo</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>逃亡</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“叮咚。”</p><p>  门铃清脆的响声回荡在走廊里，冰凉的瓷砖不断地将音波反弹，这是速见濑奈第一次鼓起勇气站在这里。</p><p>  “拜托，开门吧。”</p><p>  濑奈在小小的口腔里反复鼓捣着这些话，在防犯摄像头的世界里，她看起来像个绿色毛绒玩偶。</p><p>  大治小夜已经消失一星期了，她既不在煌辉者的指挥室里，也不在她得意的手术台前。有时候，濑奈会在她常坐的椅子上看见她说笑的影子。随着阳光的变迁，一瞬间她就消失了。</p><p>  她也不存在大家的联络簿里，也不存在她登记的家庭住址里。好像哪也不存在「大治小夜」这个人。</p><p>  恍然间，门就打开了。</p><p>  在小夜出现的一瞬间，双方的眼里都泛滥着海洋般的情绪。小夜赶忙把门带上，却抵不过濑奈的眼疾手快，她将手指卡在门缝中，吃痛的叫唤起来。</p><p>  最终小夜还是妥协了，两个人隔着浅浅的门槛，濑奈的指尖与小夜藏在口罩下的脸庞，都泛红的共鸣着同一份痛楚。</p><p>  濑奈伸手想摸摸她，话音却只能落出“小夜”两个字。小夜将脸避过一边，鼻音从喉间震动。</p><p>  “有什么事吗。”她说。</p><p>  小夜穿着白色的高领毛衣，下身是灰色的半身裙，在濑奈的眼里，就像只修长倾颓的白天鹅。太多责备的话挤在心头，濑奈只能在眼底泛起波澜，用尽全力道出一句，“发生什么了，小夜姐。”</p><p>  小夜自然明白她眼中的意思，在回答这个问题之前，小夜想，自己究竟有多久没有看过这双眼睛了呢？</p><p>  小夜半张合着嘴，在口罩之下显得毫无波澜。垂眼之处便是濑奈的目光，那像湿润的白色水晶，像是渴望拯救的光芒。</p><p>  “只要你一句话我就带你走！”</p><p>  “不用了，濑奈。”</p><p>  “那你为什么哭？”</p><p>  小夜还没发觉，濑奈与自己的身影，在不觉中皆已变得模糊，抬眼间泪珠便会滚落。</p><p>  “那为什么露出这么悲伤的表情呢……小夜姐。”</p><p>  “我……”</p><p>  “你不会再用‘大人的事情’当借口吧？”</p><p>  濑奈低下头。</p><p> </p><p>  “你依靠我啊……依靠我啊……”</p><p> </p><p>  濑奈早已泣不成声，温热的泪水打在冰凉的瓷砖上，摄像头中倒映着两人的倒三角。</p><p>  小夜不知道自己该不该安慰这只失控的幼兽，她在自己的心头暴走，冲撞着泪水四溢。小夜选择让长发遮住自己的狼狈，让手指颤颤巍巍的抓住她的衣角，让声音震动空气——“救救我啊……”</p><p>  濑奈收到了求助信号，抓着小夜的手就一路狂奔，好像模糊了世界，模糊了一切。</p><p>  在无人的午后小巷，濑奈与小夜就这样倚靠着彼此亲吻了。这吻的时间很长，濑奈不明白她的意图，又觉得不该拒绝。小夜捧着她的脸，好像一切的痛苦都在唇间消散了，消失的过往散落在地面，永远的与大地同眠了。</p><p>  濑奈偷偷睁开眼睛，模模糊糊的看见她紧闭的双眼，有泪花落在自己的脸颊。</p><p>  濑奈静静的接受了这一切，就当是逃亡的回礼。</p><p> </p><p>——————————————END.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>